Invader Zim: LDRZ (rewritten)
by pinkgamer
Summary: Invaders work alone. But when a girl finds Zim's secret and teams up with Dib, Zim realizes he may need more help than a malfunctioning robot. And help seems to arrive just in time. Don't own Invader Zim (obviously) or any references I may sneak in (obviously) and rated T just in case.
1. The what's her face hyooman

Invader Zim: LDRZ Episode 1: The What's-her-face hyooman

"Gaz! It's terrible!" Dib shouted. "Just discovered how stupid you are?" Gaz asked. "No!" Dib said "I left my camera at skool yesterday! I can't collect evidence of Zim without my camera!" "Whatever…." Gaz said eating her frankenchokies. "I need to get to skool early so I can go to the lost and found!" Dib continued. "Why are you still talking?" Gaz asked. "You'll have to go there without me see you later!" Dib said rushing out the door. Gaz went back to eating her cereal.

A few minutes later Dib ran into the lost and found room at skool. He noticed a familiar face. "Zim!" He shouted. "Eh?" Zim said looking up "DIB! What are you doing here earth-smell?" "I lost my-" "YOU'RE LYING!" "I didn't fin-" "YOU'RE LYING" "Can I at least finish a sen-" "YOU'RE LYING!" "You're a mor-" "YOU'RE LYING!" Dib gave up trying to talk and started searching for his camera. "Hey, you didn't answer my question." Zim said. Dib facepalmed. "I'm looking for-" "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Yeah sure Zim, I'm lying. What are you doing here anyways?" Zim's eyes widened "Uh… I was looking for… this!" He declared pulling a half-eaten, moldy, sandwich out of one of the shelves. Dib raised an eyebrow "Ok Zim you're dumb but you can at least come up with something more convincing than-"

Suddenly the door slammed in his face "Ow!" He shouted grabbing his nose. Zim began laughing as a girl with brown hair and eyes, a black shirt, and pink skirt ran into the room and started looking through the shelves. Dib recognized her from class. "BE CAREFUL LEONA! I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" He yelled. "Whatever." Leona replied tossing aside a pen she found.

Dib glared at her while she obliviously searched for… whatever she lost. Then he turned back to Zim "I'm going to find whatever you're looking for Zim before you do!" he said "I already found my sandwich." Zim replied. "Zim I am NOT falling for that! You burn when you TOUCH bologna let alone EAT it." Dib said. "I have no idea what you're talking abou-" Zim began before a shirt landed on his head. "Hey!" he yelled throwing it off "Watch where you're throwing earth-monkey!"

Leona was tossing aside everything on the shelves "I'm kinda looking for something…" She said. "That's the entire point of the lost and found…" Dib said. Leona was still throwing everything in random directions. "Let's see here…" Dib sighed bending down to one of the shelves "If I was something an alien lost what would I look like?" "You will never find it Dib!" Zim shouted "NEVVVVVVEEEEEEEE-" Zim was interrupted when one of Leona's projectiles hit him on the head and fell to the ground. "Ow!" he shouted as Dib began cracking up.

"Hey! Here it is!" Leona said pulling a book out of the shelves. "My fourth volume of Soul Eater!" she sat down and began reading "Hey!" Zim realized picking up the object on the ground "This is my…" He noticed Dib giving a suspicious glance. "My sandwich!" he finished. Dib looked at the object. It was some weird metallic purple box with an Irken symbol in the corner "I don't know what that is but it's not a sandwich…" Dib said. "You are filled with lies Dib-worm! LIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Zim screamed.

"Well if it's a sandwich why don't you eat it?" Dib asked smirking. Zim's eyes widened "Eat it?" "That's what you do with sandwiches." Dib said. "Uh…" Zim looked at the box in his hand. "Fine." He admitted "It's not a sandwich." "Aha!" Dib shouted. "It's a pencil!" Zim continued. "What?!" Dib yelled "That's not a pencil!" "Yeah it is." Zim said walking towards the exit "Victory for Zim!" he declared not noticing the pen from earlier on the ground.

He stepped on it and tripped falling backwards. When he slammed onto the ground Dib watched as his wig flew off and landed right on Leona's foot. Confused Leona looked down at her foot to see what just landed there. Then she looked over at Zim and dropped her book in shock.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she picked her book back up and began beating him over the head with it. It caused one of Zim's contacts to fall off which made her scream harder and run out of the room. Dib stared a massive grin spreading across his face. "Wait!" Zim yelled putting his disguise back on "YOU SAW NOTHING EARTH-CREATURE NOTHIIIIIIING!" He ran out of the room.

A bit later as Dib was walking into the classroom "…And then one of his eyes fell off and he had this red eye underneath!" A familiar voice said. Sure enough Dib looked over to see Leona talking to a kid. "Oh come on Leona. You gotta be joking." The other kid replied. "No!" Leona protested "I actually saw it!" "You're just like Dib…" the other kid said "But my heads not nearly that big!" Leona shouted. "I SAW THE GREEN KID WITH ANTENNA AND ALIEN EYES!" She yelled pointing at Zim who was sitting trying to look as 'normal' as possible.

The bell rang as Ms. Bitters materialized out of the shadows "QUIET!" she yelled "Or you will all have detention!" Everyone in the room sank down into their seats to prepare for one of Ms. Bitters depressing speeches about doom, doom, doom.

"And now," Ms. Bitters continued "Today children you will learn about the horrors of life! Open your textbooks!" Zim wasn't paying any attention _That she-human has now seen me without my disguise! _He thought worriedly _This… Jane human could be a threat to my mission! I need to find the quickest way to dispose of her._ He cautiously pulled out his device from under his desk. _It's Girs fault I had to look for this thing. _He thought.

Magical flashback time of doom

Zim sat on the bench during recess as Dib obviously spied on him. Zim picked up a rock and threw it as his ginormous head. "Ow!" Dib yelled rubbing the spot where the rock hit. "Ha Dib! Thought you could spy on me?! An Ir-" A group of kids began to stare. "A completely normal human?! Because I am in fact very human! Yes!" The kids stopped staring and went back to recess.

Then Gir flew up to him in his dog suit "Gir! What are you doing-" Zim noticed Dib crouching down into another hiding place. Zim picked up a bigger rock and threw it at his disturbingly large head. "Gah!" Dib shouted falling backwards. "He should be knocked out for a minute or two… these human rocks are incredibly useful. Maybe I could use them." He said "So anyways what are you doing here Gir?! You're supposed to be at home!"

"To give you your thing!" Gir shouted. "You mean the… GIR YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING THAT!" he scolded. The other kids began staring again "Uh… you were supposed to be guarding our normal human things! Yes!" the kids went back to recess. Zim sighed "Just give me it now Gir… It's probably a lot more, safe with me than it would ever be with you!" "Ok!" Gir said before looking around "Oh yeah!" he realized "I lost it!"

"YOU LOST THE-" Kids began staring at Zim again "The sandwich?! How could you lose such a delicious sandwich?!" Gir shrugged "I dunno…" The kids began playing again. "I'll have to look for it later… go home Gir." "Ok!" Gir said. he activated his jetpacks and flew away shouting "TAQUITOS TAQUITOS TAQUITOS TAQUITOS!" "That idiotic robot… how can I trust him for-" Zim noticed Dib had woken up and began spying on him again. Zim hurled another stone his way.

He had to search for his device the next day, because he was too busy after school collecting rocks he could use.

Flashback end

_At least I have this back. _He thought _It needs a few more adjustments but it's almost finished. _"And that is why your dreams will always be miserably torn apart." Ms. Bitters concluded. "Any questions?" the skool bell rang "It seems you miserable children need to go to lunch now! So GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Everyone flooded out of the classroom.

"Can you believe that happened?!" Dib asked a few minutes later after he just explained what happened earlier to Gaz. "What about your camera?" She asked. "What camera?" Dib asked with a confused look on his face. Gaz just went back to playing her GS2. Dib noticed Leona setting down her luch tray at his table "Hey you're the kid who's always saying the green kid's an alien right?" she asked. "Yep!" Dib said "Dib paranormal investigator! You were able to tell because of my amazing sense for the occult right?" "No. I could tell by your huge head." Leona replied cheerily. "But my heads not big!" Dib protested. "Yeah it is." Leona said

"So anyways This morning in the lost and found-" "You don't need to explain I was there." Dib interrupted. Leona raised an eyebrow "You were?" She asked. Dib facepalmed "Yes I was…" "Are you sure?" "Idiot…" Dib said under his breath. Then he spoke back up "I was in fact. Are you looking to know more of my knowledge about aliens?" "Actually, yes!" she said. "That's great!" Dib cheered "I know all about this stuff! Ghosts, mummys, bigfoot-" "Slow down I said I wanted to know about ALIENS." Leona interrupted. "Oh." Dib said "Well you see…"

Zim stared across the cafeteria at the small table _It's just as I suspected… The Emma hyoo-man is interacting with the DIB. Zim cannot have two pathetic earth-smells after him. One is bad enough._

"Wow!" Leona said at the other table "That sounds awesome!" Dib gave a triumphant smile "Pfft!" Gaz said. "You stop him from taking over the earth?" Leona continued. "Yes! I do in fact!" Dib said. "As if he didn't already have a big enough ego…" Gaz mumbled. "So hey!" Dib said "Maybe you can help!" Leona looked excited "That's great!" She said "Defending earth! I bet I'll be good at it! I'm a black-belt in karate y'know." To demonstrate she stood up and did a roundhouse kick… knocking her chocolate milk over in the process. Leona stared as is poured onto her food "Uh… I don't like the school meatloaf anyway." She said. "That's meatloaf?" Dib asked pointing to the slop on her tray. Leona shrugged "Well that's what the lunch lady told- OW! Who threw a rock at my head?!" Zim began whistling at the other table.

When skool ended that day Zim walked out onto the steps. He noticed Dib talking to his newfound partner in helping to ruin his mission all while his sister just played her gameslave. He growled. Soon they would feel his wrath.

He stomped back to the base walking past the gnomes and opened the door "GIR!" He yelled. All of a sudden Gir dropped from the ceiling in duty mode, saluting "YES MY MASTER!" "Gir I have terri- hey how did you just drop from the ceiling?" Zim asked. Gir's eyes turned blue as he pointed upwards so Zim followed his pointing with his gaze to see syrup splattered on the ceiling. He looked back at Gir who seemed to be drenched with the stuff when he took a closer look.

Zim sighed "Never mind that. Gir I have horrible news! Another hyoo-man has found our identity!" "Oooooohhhhh…" Gir said. "No! Not oohh! Panic! We must panic!" "Oh. Ok." Gir said. He started screeching unconceivaby loud. "Gyah!" Zim shouted at the noise "Quit panicking! Before I go deaf!" Gir stopped instantly. Zim gave him a look "Well anyways Gir it's pretty much your fault. Feel ashamed!" he continued "This… WENDY human will be a threat. She already seems to have befriended the Dib… but with my newest creation!" he pulled out his device "I will RULE THE EARTH!"

"Hey… dinnit you say dat last time?" Gir asked. "Well… yes…" Zim admitted. "But this time-" "and the time before that!" "Yes then too but things will be different this-" "an' the time before that!" "Then too… but-" "AN' THE TIME BEFORE THAT!" "Ok Gir, I get it." "AN' THE TIME BEFORE THAT!" "Gir…" ""AN' THE TIME BEFORE THAT!" "Gir!" "AN' THE TIME BEFORE THAT!" "GIR! SILENCE!"

Sighing Zim stomped over to the toilet. "COMPUTER! Take me to the transmission room so I can call the tallest."

Dib showed Leona a giant binder that said "Zim Findings" "That things huge…" Leona said. She took it and started flipping through. "Hey. You're kind of a stalker Dib." She said. "It's not stalking! It's the fate of the world!" Dib shouted.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU, YOUR VOICES ARE MAKING ME ANGRY!" Gaz shouted down the hall. "Uh…" Leona said in a whispering voice (probably not to make Gaz angry) "Is she in a bad mood?" "This is normal." Dib said shrugging.

"So hey! What experience do you have with paranormal studies?" "Uh… anime." Leona said "They mention tons of paranormal stuff." "Eh… that's all?" Dib questioned. Leona nodded "Pretty much. But it's pretty good anime!"

**A/N So yeah. This is actually a rewrite of my first (and at the time of me writing this only) fan fiction. I thought it could use some work so I did a rewrite and if you want to read it sorry but by the time you're reading this I've probably already deleted it. You're not missing much really, I spent way too much time on descriptions (particularly my two oc's), I made Leona come off as a mary-sue in the first few chapters and honestly I can do better. So anyways ain't the suspense of what Zim's new plan is killing you? Oh it isn't? Sorry for asking then. And one last thing… please review! PLEASE! *makes sad puppy dog face* thank you!**


	2. three announcements PLEASE READ

**First off you guys I wanna apologize. I haven't updated in forever. I've had ****skool** **school work, I want to get at least halfway into writing episode 3 before I post episode 2, I've had writers block and finally I'm just really lazy. I hope you can forgive me for not updating so long. The next episode as readers of the original probably guessed will be Rin's introduction (people who didn't read the original she's an Irken oc. You may want to keep her in mind until the third announcement) Now for three super special announcements.**

**Announcement #1 I'm going to be writing a new story called "Dib In Wonderland" which will be (if you couldn't tell by the title) a parody of "Alice In Wonderland" I'll probably only update it in small segments whenever I get writers block for this story but I'm sure it'll be fun. So check it out. Please. **

**Announcement #2: This is an idea that a follower from the original BubsyFan101 gave me. He sent in an OC via PM and I said yes (expect him around episode 4 or 5) and I decided that I'd take in some more from my fans so listen up! Here are the rules if you want your oc in this story. Rule 1: you can tell me about your oc via review or pm. I don't care which. Rule 2: No mary-sues people. Please. And I'm sorry but if they are mary-sue I will not show any mercy in telling you (via pm of course. I'm not rude enough to post something calling an aspiring writer out in the author's note.) Rule 3: I most definitely WILL stop adding oc's eventually because if there were too many characters it'll be a train wreck. I hope you guys send me good ones.**

**Announcement #3: Ok this is kinda similar to the last one but not completely. So ever since I sat down to begin writing the FIRST chapter of the ORIGINAL I wondered whether I wanted DaLr and ZaRr or DaLf and ZaRf. So I'm going to set up two polls one for Dib and Leona and one for Zim and Rin. Please answer them.**


End file.
